


Is Karma Really A Bitch?

by mooseilicious



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooseilicious/pseuds/mooseilicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is toppling down on him and he can't take it anymore. Finding out that his crush would never feel the same about him made him crack and he had to get it out. Or scream it out really and that caused an entirely other situation that was unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is Karma Really A Bitch?

**Author's Note:**

> the idea wasn't mine   
> and i tried ;A;

Letting things build up inside isn't a good thing and never will be. It starts off slow, just a few things that manage to irritate but small enough to just brush off like the lint on a pair of jeans. The trick is that it doesn't grow in a steady pace where it's easy to keep track of. No, there are days where things get bad, so bad that all you want to do is rip your hair out and scream all of that toxic waste from the depths of your gut and lungs. But you don't. Not until there's something so utterly horrible, that just slams and shatters that fragile bottle of everything that was hidden away and kept a secret. So terrible that instead of just sitting there and taking it, something is done.

Today was that day.

He couldn't take it anymore. Not the loneliness, the unrequented, the mountain of school work, the fact that out of all of his friends- the few that he had- he was the only one without a significant other, anything and everything all at once. Normally he would just brush it off and work on the endless homework but his hand wouldn't move to get the binder out of his bag. No, instead his hand was stuck frozen by his side as his mind stormed around a chaotic rampage of what he had just been told. Castiel could hear every single word repeating in his head and it hurt. 

Usually he isn't the one to hold a type of crush that would effect him this much but he somehow had. The man was funny, light hearted, and actually seemed to give a damn about him and for some odd reason he had thought that his developed feelings were returned. But of course it fucking wasn't because even though Balthazar and him went out to get drunk at some party and woke up naked and cuddled up together, that didn't mean a fucking thing to the blond. There were times where he thought he had a shot at actually meaning more than just a friend but those chances were shot down and stomped on from the recent talk they had. "You're my best friend Cassy and you always will be." He could hear the underlying 'and nothing more or less' because he saw that look in those blue eyes. It's been months and all he could do was sit and stare at his crush while the other went around flirting. The words were repeating like a broken record and instead of just shoving it down like he usually did, he did something.

The door was yanked open and in a matter of seconds he was on his front porch, fingers digging into the flesh of his palm. “CAN I JUST FUCKING BE GOOD ENOUGH TO ACTUALLY MAKE YOU FEEL SOMETHING” The words were shouted from the top of his lungs as the bottled storm was vented out finally. He could feel his jaw clench as he curled his fingers into a white knuckled fist. 

“YOU ARE PERFECT AND YOU MAKE ME FEEL ALIVE” A voice shouted, just as loud as his outburst had been.

It startled him. Castiel looked up and saw a man with green eyes and sandy hair bike by the front of his house and all he could manage to do was stare owlishly at the stranger. His gaze was met as their eyes locked, confused blues linked with confident greens. Until the man collided into a mailbox that sent him into a tumbling mess from not paying attention to the road. "Shit." Castiel ran over to where the stranger was, and was on his knees and beside the man without a thought. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

As if the stranger wasn't.

"Think I broke my arm." Came the stunned reply.

The man's arm was bent at an unnatural angel that confirmed both of their thoughts and he nearly broke down in tears right then and there. And he would have if the stranger hadn't shifted his attention over to him and began to shush him. He tried to say sorry but all he could do was babble nonsense from the sight of that limp arm and the pain that was on the other's face.

\----------

That was a year ago. 

Turns out that the green eyed man's name is Dean Winchester and even thought that bike accident and broken arm wasn't intended, that moment wasn't. After the rush to go see a doctor, a confirmation that Dean's arm was in fact broken, and cast later they started to talk. And the talking turned into them becoming acquaintances and that turned into a best friend relationship. Over time their secrets were told to one another, including the one where Dean had actually liked Castiel for a while before the whole broken arm escapade and would usually bike in front of his house every day. The hearkbroken crush that he had on Balthazar was fixed and mended and after a while, everything was okay. Because even though that moment a year ago was terrible, something good came out of it and stuck. So when Dean asked him to be his boyfriend, it took everything in him to not just kiss the man right then and there- even though he did anyways.

It took that moment for him to realize that somethings happen for a reason even if you don't understand it at the time, and that something even better will come out of it.


End file.
